Disposable paper food containers are well known. Typically, such articles are made by way of pulp-molding processes or by way of pressing a planar paperboard blank in a matched metal heated die set. Illustrative in this regard are U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,496 entitled “Rigid Paperboard Container” of R. P. Marx et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,140 entitled “Rigid Paperboard Container and Method and Apparatus for Producing Same” of G. J. Van Handel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,499 entitled “Method of Producing a Rigid Paperboard Container” of R. P. Marx et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,500 entitled “Method of Forming a Rigid Paper-Board Container” of G. J. Van Handel et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,640 entitled “Rigid Four Radii Rim Paper Plate” of M. B. Littlejohn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,491 entitled “Bake-In Press-Formed Container” of R. P. Marx et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,020 entitled “Rigid Paperboard Container” of J. O. Chesire et al.
Equipment and methods for making paperboard containers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,781,566 entitled “Apparatus and Related Method for Aligning Irregular Blanks Relative to a Die Half” of A. F. Rossi et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,677 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Forming Paperboard Containers” of A. D. Johns et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,946 entitled “Plate Forming Die Set” of R. P. Marx et al.
The disclosure of the foregoing patents is hereby incorporated by reference to this application. The present invention is directed to a novel shaped, rigid and strong disposable paperboard pressware container having a profile intermediate a disposable paper plate and a disposable paper bowl.